Wayward son
by TashimiaAuthor
Summary: Sam's in trouble. Big trouble. His thirst for demon blood is ever growing and nothing Dean says or do have been able to stop him. Ruby haunts his dreams and that makes him dangerous to Work a job with. Especially when Dean finds himself in danger of Falling prey to that exact thing they're hunting. M for mature nightly activities.
1. Bad Company

**Chapter 1 – Bad company**

Sam looked at the woman in front of him, just as she looked back at him. Dark wavy hair fell down around her heart-shaped face, making her dark eyes all the more attractive and doe-like. She seemed so innocent, her face sweet, but her expression was sinful and every bit that of a woman.

She bit her lip, stepping towards him, a naughty smile on her face as she studied him through her thick black eyelashes.

"Ruby." He said her name in a hoarse voice. "It's wrong."

"It's the only way." She whispered the words in his ear, standing so close that he could feel the heat from her body. He took a deep breath, her spicy smell almost making him shiver from lust. Only, the lust was not completely because of her body. A part of the lust, almost half, stemmed from him wanting, needing, her blood.

"It's still wrong." He said.

She looked him in the eyes, and again he was taken aback by the beauty of her eyes. She stood on her toes, letting her lips touch his softly. "But,"-she whispered.-"I guess you like wrong, don't you?"

His face, tense as always when they were in this situation seemed to flicker with anger, but she knew that the anger was not towards her, but towards himself. Anger for needing her blood, anger for needing to feed the demon powers inside of him.

He took hold of her shoulders, his grasp so tight it almost hurt and his eyes so dark that even Ruby felt slightly unsafe.

"You need it Sam." She said. "You know you need it."

An almost beast-like growl tore itself from his throat as he kissed her, biting her lip at the same time, almost as if he was trying to take the blood directly from her mouth. But the pain brought pleasure to her, rather than fright and she put her arms around his neck, kissing him back, biting, and digging her nails into his skull.

Lifting her up, his hands on her firmly shaped butt, he pushed her onto the bed, kissing the way down her neck and then biting her gently by her collarbone. Her hands moved down his back, her nails still scratching, inflicting pain and inflaming passion.

"No." She whispered when he was about to pull off her shirt. "The blood first." And sitting, she pulled a knife from a sheath on her back, drew it across the upper part of her left arm.

Sam, feeling the burning need from every part of his body, leaned in and began to drink, long thirsty draws as he sucked the blood from the wound, already feeling it healing at the edges. Already feeling the rush of power that ran through him, filled him, made him stronger.

Ruby stroked his hair, smiling as he drank from the arm that were still placed around him, its hand on his back.

"Drink, Sam. Drink." She whispered, her voice almost hypnotising as the hot metallic liquid ran down his throat.

And as he lifted his mouth from her arm, blood still on his lips and down his chin, he kissed her again, his irises having turned almost black.

And he sat up in the chair with a sudden movement, almost tipping it and falling to t he floor. Dean looked at him, laughter in his eyes.

"That good a dream?" He asked. "You were positively growling and drooling at the same time." He put the gun he had been cleaning down on the bed he was sitting on.

Sam looked around. He had been researching a nasty case of something hunting down unfaithful men, tearing out their hearts and biting off their... private parts, when he had fallen asleep.

"Just drop it Dean." He said. The dream had left him restless. He could still feel the burning thirst in every corner of his body, just as he felt the need and remembered the feeling of power. It had been weeks since he last saw Ruby, and them some since he last drank from her.

"What? Come on, tell me, who was it about?" Dean asked. "That lady from the coffee-shop? Cause I'm telling you man, even I dreamt of that one." He smiled his typical cocky smile and started cleaning out another gun.

"No, Dean." He said. "It wasn't like that." And then he turned to look at the papers and books scattered on the table in front of him. Some of them was about werewolves, which would be enough to explain the ripped out hearts, but not the other part.

Maybe it was a vengeful spirit, or a demon who had gotten creative. Or maybe it was something they had never heard of before. He had called Bobby, but he had not picked up so he had been forced to leave a message.

Hell, he did not have the slightest idea what they were dealing with. Some kind of monster, yes. The police thought it to be an animal, because of the mutilations, but both Sam and Dean knew better. He sighed and leaned back.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked, hungry as always.

"Sure." Sam said, getting up and stretching when his body protested at the change of position. Even though he was used to sleeping while sitting, his body did not agree with the hard wooden chairs in the motel. He could have went for the bed, but he wanted to figure out what was haunting the town, and then he had fallen asleep. And he had dreamt.

"Coffee-shop it is." Dean said, grinning smugly. "I remember something about them selling pancakes in the morning. And pie."

They pulled on their jackets, Dean his black leather one and Sam his typical brown one, and walked outside. The road to the coffee-shop was not long enough for them to have to take the Impala, and Sam enjoyed the fresh air and the light morning weather. It seemed to wash away the heavy mood that the dream had brought on him.

The coffee-shop was small, with pale yellow walls, a huge glass window and a glass door. The wood around it was painted the same shade of green as the sign that hung above the window and the door. _Green Coffee, _it said. It was one of those shops that had gone with the whole; save the environment, give the coffee-harvesters decent wages and all that. The coffee was excellent. Better actually, than any coffee Sam could recall getting before. And all the victims had been regulars there, together with their wives and girlfriends, though the same could be said about the pizzeria down the street.

So they had checked out both places, and found nothing suspicious at all, no ectoplasm, no signs of ghost or violent beasts, nothing. They had however discovered that though the pizzeria was cheap, it was not very good. Well, Sam had been the only one to think that, since Dean never seemed to care what he ate.

Dean smiled at the coffee-lady, who was standing at the desk and wiping it clean after the last person who sat there, as they entered the shop. She smiled back, pushing some of her hair behind her ear with a graceful movement. She lowered her eyes before looking up again, obviously flirting with him.

Her dark eyes reminded Sam of Ruby for a second and he looked out the window, wondering, just in how bad company he had gotten when Dean had been gone. Sometimes he could almost feel himself drowning in the power and the blood he craved, and even if he used that power for good, the doubt would still gnaw at him from time to time.


	2. Hot Blooded

**Chapter 2 – Hot blooded**

"So you haven't seen anything strange around?" Sam asked the old man in front of him. He was the one who had found the first victim, and somehow he had been at the scene of the second victim too.

"Nothing. Not even a two-headed fish on my fishing trips." The old man answered, looking like he was the most important man in the town.

"Well, I was thinking more in connection with the murders," Sam tried.

"What does murders have to do with fishing?" The old man asked. "I thought you said you were interviewing me for the Hunt and Fish magazine in the next town."

"I am, I am." Sam hurried to say. The old guy had almost turned them away until Sam had convinced him that they were not there about the murders, but for the magazine 'Hunt and Fish'. The old man had been talking about fish almost forever. Hell, Sam was almost certain he could name three new fish now, that he had never heard of before. "But we were wondering if you hadn't seen this, beast, when you were out fishing? It is an animal that's being hunted for the murders, and we would like to do a story on it." Sam could see the dangerous look in the old guy's eyes and hurried to calm it. "But of course, we are more interested in the fish around here."

"Hmprh." The old man said. "But of course, fish is far more exciting than dead bodies isn't they?" His use of sarcasm was heavy and it made Sam lean back and sigh, giving up.

"No." He said. "They are not, and yes I am here because of the story about the animal. Would you tell me, or should I just leave you alone?"

The old man stood, grinning in a way that said he had won. "No. But if you want to know some more about fish, then I'm down by the river." And then he walked out without saying goodbye or giving Sam the opportunity to do so.

Sam scowled, annoyed and a bit angry, and took a long draw of his coffee. What a stubborn old man, and what an incredibly annoying personality. It would not surprise him if he had dragged on about the fish only to tire him.

He looked over to the desk, where Dean was sitting, flirting heavily with the serving-girl from before. The coffee-lady, as they called her since they did not know her name,- Dean most likely did now, from the looks of things,- was every bit as engaged in the flirting as Dean, almost sitting on his lap. Almost, but not quite.

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" She asked Dean, placing a hand on his thigh. Sam rolled his eyes, wondering what kind of sappy answer Dean would give. He said the most cheesy things to get with girls.

"I'm an FBI and so's my brother over there. But when or father died, we took a leave of absence. My brother... He took it hard. And I promised my dad to take care of him, so if he wants to write about fish in a small town..." Dean shrugged, after having given her his puppy eyes. Sam never really knew when he had went from playing solely on his arrogance and had mixed in the pity-party, but he was pretty sure it was after high-school ended.

Sam emptied his mug and stood up, beginning to walk towards Dean and the coffee-lady. Mostly he did not care about Dean's sob-stories, but he was beginning to tire with being the punchline of the joke, being made to look weak when he was the strong one. And he was the strong one, for something had changed when Dean had been in hell. Something had been broken inside him, just the same as something had been forged inside Sam.

"Dean, we've got to get going." He said.

Dean looked up at him, his mouth slightly open. "Tired of listening to the exciting fishing-tales?" He asked. "Because I'm not at all in a hurry."

Sam took a deep breath. "I can see that, and I'm sorry miss, but I'll have to steal my brother away. We have work to do."

Dean smiled apologetic to the girl, standing. "I'm sorry Cathy. You heard my brother." He held up a slip of paper. "But I'll call you, okay?"

Cathy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She almost purred, and as Dean walked by her she gave him a very naughty look, that Sam seriously doubted she gave to all of her customers. Dean winked at her while Sam opened the door.

When the door closed behind him, he started walking briskly back to the motel. Dean walked beside him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He asked. "Didn't old man Jimmy want to talk?"

"No, he didn't. Just told me all there is to know about fish, got up and left grinning like a hyena." Sam shook his head. "Took me for a merry chase for information, and then left me hanging."

Dean grinned. "Can't say Cathy did the same for me." He said.

"Yeah, about that, would you stop using me for as a 'it's so hard to be a big brother' argument?" Sam asked, making Dean laugh.

"It gets the girls." He said, shrugging. "But if you're not confident enough, I'd be happy to stop."

Sam sighed and gave up. He never had been able to reason with Dean when it came to girls. Never. Just as, when he thought about it, Dean never had been able to reason with him on that very subject. Ruby for example. Dean had told him to stay away from her, but Sam had passed the point where he was able to do that. He had crossed that line when she had saved his life after Dean had been taken.

"At least do it when I'm not listening, okay?" Sam asked, crossing the road.

"Sure." Dean said, in that tone of voice that Sam knew well enough to know that Dean would have forgotten by night time, maybe before.

Sam's phone started ringing, and he picked it up, already knowing who it must be.

"Hi." He said.

"_Sam, can you meet me?"_ Ruby asked.

"No, it'll take some time." He answered, shortly, like it was Bobby or a college-friend and not Ruby.

"_It's important. That thing you're hunting, it's too much for you right now. If you can't meet me, you can't get the strength to take it out. So take Dean and leave." _Ruby said. She understood perfectly that Sam could not talk when Dean was near.

"I can't." He said. He knew it was impossible, besides, it was their job and their lives to hunt down the supernatural. They would not leave behind a creature which was murdering people.

"_Sam, don't do this again. You never listen when Dean's around!" _Ruby said, her voice angry.

"Bye." He said, and hung up, knowing how she would chew him out for it later.

Dean was looking at him, suspicion in his eyes, but otherwise hidden on his face.

"Who was it?" He asked, smiling.

"Just an old friend from college. She wanted to know if I was coming back soon." Sam answered, shrugging.

Dean smiled. "She?" He asked.

"She." Sam said. "And it's nothing big. You know I'm not going back, that I can't go back and that I don't want to any more."

"Greatt. Then I'll be able to leave you home alone tonight." Dean said, smiling. He rubbed his hands together. "Cathy did say something about how her heater didn't work and how cold she is at night. I'm thinking I'll help her a bit with that." He grinned.

Sam smiled back, but inside him he could feel his blood start to burn. Dean was going. Ruby was in town. The hunger inside him grew as he remembered his dream and his blood boiled.


End file.
